The Promise
by Heachan
Summary: First show-Edward needs Lust to tell him where Al is, but she makes him promise to do something for her first. During the first show. One Shot Lemon. Ed/Lust


This story takes place during episode 48 when Lust dies. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-I just borrowed these characters, I'll give em back.

Somehow he had managed to pull it off. It seemed like such an impossible task that went against his own desire to not kill. But there had been no other way, he had to kill the abomination he had helped create. It didn't matter that she looked like his mother or sounded like her. She was his sin that he had to correct. Part of him really wanted it to be her. He wanted nothing more then for his mom to still be part his life, to tell him she was proud of him. But that wasn't the case and he buried that feeling deep inside. However even watching her fade into the air, her last words still managed to get to him. Now he was sitting down, attempting to fix his automail which had taken quite a beating that day. But he had survived...somehow.

Blue light faded from his hands as he reinforced his metal ankle. It was good that he was able to fix it himself, otherwise he would have a hard time continuing with his plan. And now that his brother had been taken away by Envy, he would need to move quickly in order to find out where he was. It was fortunate that Izumi had shown up when she did. After their last conversation he hadn't expected to see her so soon.

"You've really grown up, Edward." She smiled, watching him repair his leg. No one else could understand how hard it must have been for him to go up against Sloth the way she did. He glanced up, with a curious look on his face.

"I've grown up," he questioned back, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I thought I'd grown up when I was certified as a state alchemist but obviously I still had a long way to go from there." He placed his foot back into his boot, putting his weight on it again.

"So what do we do now?" Izumi was prepared to help him in any way necessary.

"Well as I see it, there's one of the homunculi that we can account for. We know where to find."

"I take it you're talking about the big one, Furer Bradley." Edward nodded back in agreement. They were about to leave when he heard some movement somewhere in the empty factory. At first, he thought it could be Tucker however there was a soft moan which sounded like a women.

"What was that?" He turned back, scanning the area. Izumi turned to listen as well. The shuffling sound returned again allowing him to follow the direction better. Walking over to several large crates, he caught sight of long dark hair covering the slim figure on the floor. His amber eyes widened from shock as he watched Lust struggling to move. "Lust? What happened, I thought you were sealed?" He moved past the boxes in his way and made it over to her. Feeling sympathetic towards a homunculus was a new thing for him, as Izumi watched from a distance, unsure if she could be trusted. As he knelt down, her hand came up and grabbed his collar, slowly bringing his face closer to hers. He felt somewhat unsure, being this close but remain where he was. There was a large gash across her chest and neck.

"Fullmetal,...there's not much time. I need red stones...please." Her crimson eyes pleaded for the first time as she squinted up. He moved away, turning back to the transmutation circle on the ground.

"You're going to help her? Why?" Izumi watched him gather as many shards as possible.

"Because she helped me, and I can't just leave her to die." Moving past his teacher, he handed Lust a handful of stones. She swallowed them whole, still leaning against a wooden crate.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly as her eyes slid shut and her injury started to heal. Ed moved back next to Izumi, wondering what had happened earlier.

"She must had just gotten away from Wrath, but I don't know how." It was obvious that she had crawled away from the circle as there was a trail of blood on the floor.

"What do you want to do with her?" Thinking for a second, Edward glanced back to Lust.

"She would know where they took Al. I still need her help. Why don't you meet me at the Command Center later. The Furer isn't going anywhere." Izumi nodded back to him, turning to leave. Edward knelt down to the homunculus again, trying to figure out what his next move was going to be.

"Just be careful, Edward. Don't trust her so easily." Izumi added before exiting the building. Knowing it wasn't safe to stay here, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. She was surprisingly lighter then he expected. Moving as quickly as possible, he left the factory, going to the only place he could think of.

oOoOo

Shifting her weight some on his metal shoulder, Edward opened the door to his room. He grimaced at the mess from the fight earlier. Two broken windows was going to be difficult to explain. Placing Lust on the bed, he remained hunched over, taking in several deep breaths. Finally straightening up, he pulled the curtains closed and kicked his shoes off. As he leaned against the wall, he realized how worn out he was. All this running around was tiring and he wasn't even close to being finished. Within a couple of minutes, he found himself sliding down into a sitting position on the floor. Resting his eyes, he drifted to sleep. It only felt like a couple minutes when he heard Lust stirring on the bed. The thought of her trying to escape came to mind and he forced his eyes open. Noticing the clock on the wall, he realized several hours had passed. His thoughts went back to his brother's safety and he wondered what might have taken place in the time he was asleep.

Lust squinted into the dim room, trying to figure out where she was. Her body ached in a way that she was not use to. The pain told her that she hadn't escaped her inevitable death. The thought made her sad. There were so many things she was looking forward to if she ever achieved becoming a human. There was some movement against the far wall. Sitting up, she could make out the dark figure with golden hair.

"Full..metal," she breathed out, getting his attention.

"So you're awake." His statement seemed to have more concern in it then even she expected. Even though she was somewhat disheveled, she still managed to look perfect. Her dark hair cascaded down her back while her pale skin looked like porcelain in the small amount of moonlight coming through the curtains. Her name definitely did her justice as she gracefully swung her legs off the bed and leaned forward, resting her chin in her palms.

"Why did you bring me here?" Her question came out in her typical sultry tone and like a siren's call beckoned Ed to stand up. He walked over, standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Envy has my brother. I need to know where he would take him." She turned her head to the side, letting out a soft laugh.

"He wasn't even suppose to be here from what I understood. How ironic." Her breath caught in her throat and she tried desperately to hide the weakness from him. As much as he didn't want to loose his patience with her, he really needed her to answer him. Her crimson gaze turned back to him, a more serious look on her face. "Unfortunately, I don't think this will work. You're not going to be able to turn me into a human."

"Why not? I never said I wouldn't." Of course in the back of him mind, he never remembered saying he would but if he mentioned that, she might slice through him or something. She let out a light cough, still staring up at him. Her perspective towards humans in general had changed so much recently, it made her see him differently now.

"It's not that. I don't have very long, I'm afraid. The stones only bought me time." Ed nodded back solemnly, a look of sadness worked its way across his face. As much as her perspective of humans had changed, he thought differently of her too. She was someone with a goal just like him, however she went about it the wrong way. She tilted her head and couldn't help but grin. "What is this, Edward? Are you sad for a creature like me? I accept the end coming to me."

"But why? Why does it have to be that way?" His voice cracked with emotion, as he tried not to think about his brother being in the same predicament. She turned away, almost in a proud fashion.

"You already know why. At least you gave me hope even for a little while." She stood with ease, moving past him towards the door. Where she would spend her last remaining hours, she wasn't sure.

"No, wait." He turned around and she stopped a couple of steps away from him. "Please tell me where they would go. He's all I have, I'm begging you." His tone of voice was so sincere she actually felt bad for him. Turning around, she noticed he really was no longer the child she had encountered several years back. Children were selfish and he had never seemed that way. He would probably do anything to help his brother. Another faint smile played on her lips as a pleasant thought came to mind.

"I'll tell you however, you have to do one last thing for me." Arching an eyebrow, he waited for her to continue. "Promise first."

"Okay, I promise but I hope it's something I can do." His gaze fell to the floor and he felt as though she was using the situation to her advantage. She slowly leaned lower, bringing their faces to the same level. It caused him to take a step back, allowing some space between them.

"Trust me Edward, you're more then capable." Her tone was more seductive as he felt her hands at his sides. She moved closer, receiving a flustered look from him.

"What do you have in mind?" He flinched some, unable to back up anymore without falling on the bed.

"There's something I remembered from before. It's something humans do." Bringing her hands up, she placed one on his shoulder while the other cradled around the back of his head. Closing her eyes, she brought her velvet lips against his, feeling his stunned eyes on her. It wasn't for very long as she pulled away, she noticed the confused look on his face.

"Was that it?" She eyes wondered downward and she moved her hand from his shoulder down to one of his belt loops, slipping a finger through it.

"Not quite." Her words cause a sudden chill to creep over his skin as she kissed him again. Feeling his mouth react to her, she began focusing more on his lower lip. Opening her slitted eyes some, she noticed he was no longer awkwardly staring in shock. Bringing her hand around to his lower back, she felt his muscles relax under her touch. He felt her tongue gently press between his lips and he opened his mouth a little, granting her access. She seemed more forceful now as he felt her exploring every part of his mouth. A soft moan escaped his throat and his legs felt weak. Before he knew it, her hands were now making their way under his long sleeved shirt. Running her fingers across his chest up to his shoulders, she removed the shirt with ease. Wanting to feel that he had some control in this situation, he slid his tongue into her mouth which she was more then willing to accommodate. Her lips closed some and she sucked, making him realized he was not going to be calling the shots. Anything his innocent mind could come up with, she had something even better to counter him. Placing her palms on his chest again, he felt them wonder down the front of his tank top. Finally she brought them onto his hips, digging her fingers between the top of his pants and his skin. He brought his mouth away from hers, concern returning to his face as he took in several deep breaths.

"Wait a second..." He placed his hands onto hers, keeping her from going any further. "You still haven't told me what you want." She stifled a laugh, now staring back into his amber eyes with a new craving. Swallowing hard, he waited for her answer.

"You do realize I could do anything I want, however I don't want to force you." Ed felt his temper rising as he placed his hands on her waist, holding her at an arms length.

"Force me? I thought..." He felt betrayed but then what did he expect, she was a homunculus. Even so, behind her smile there seemed no malicious intent.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt you, Edward. Remember we had a deal. You promised." His mind reeled as he felt his face become hot. Shaking his head he stared at the floor. Bringing her finger under his chin, she directed his gaze back to her. "I just want feel it again. One last time." Her words reminded him why he had trusted her in the first place.

Reluctantly he nodded, dropping his hands back at his sides. He reminded himself that he still needed her. He felt her cool palm come up against his cheek and she leaned into his neck, trailing her lips against his skin. Gritting his teeth, he tensed up as she reached his ear. He watched in vain as her hands moved back down to his waist and she tugged at his shirt, pulling it away from his body. Her mouth moved back down, brushing his collar bone where his automail met flesh. Her finger tips slid up under his shirt, moving slowly as though she was memorizing his features. Feeling him shiver brought her even more enjoyment.

After she seemed satisfied touching him, she began lifting the fabric of his shirt over his head. Now with her hands around his neck, she pulled his face down against her, bringing him between her breasts. He gasped, awkwardly stumbling forward as he lost his footing. Lust snickered as she took a step towards him, allowing him to regain his balance. Finally placing his hands on her waist, he brought his head up, taking a deep breath. Lust stared down at him with an amused look on her face.

"Something wrong, Fullmetal?"

"I can't breath!" She noticed how red his face had become and not from a lack of air. Placing her hands on top of his, she moved them up to where his face had been.

"Is that better?" His jaw dropped as he froze, unable to pull away. She released her grasp on his hands and his legs felt weak once more. As though all the blood had drained from his head, his knees buckled and he fell backwards, landing in the middle of the bed. Unfortunately, Lust was not finished with him as she regarded his new position. Edward stared back up at her in almost horror as she moved onto the bed over him. Leaning on one hand, her other wondered up his leg and landed on his belt buckle. Before he could protest, she already had his belt undone as well as his pants unzipped. "Now you're not going to go back on your word, are you?" He forced a high pitched squeak out in response.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, there was still a level of fear when it came to her and he nervously moved his head back and forth. "There's nothing to worry about, I have no reason to do anything ...unpleasant to you." He wanted to believe her however as she said that, he could feel his pants being tugged down. Within seconds, they were on the floor in a pile. Ed watched her nails extend and felt a knot begin to form in his stomach.

"D..didn't you just say..." His throat constricted more as she moved towards him again. She made him feel vulnerable, even more so that he was left in nothing but his boxers. She brought the tip of her nail up to his mouth, motioning for him to remain quiet. Sliding her nails across his chest and down his stomach, she could feel him trembling slightly under her touch. Her nails moved down to his legs and she was slowly going up under the thin layer of cotton. His trembling got so bad, his metal leg started clanging against the frame of the bed. Realizing she didn't want to upset him like this, she withdrew her nails.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable." He sat up resting back on his hands, looking indignant.

"Then what is the point of this. Aren't you satisfied yet?" Clearly he wasn't enjoying it. Lust dropped her head, remorse written all over her face. Once again he felt guilty and let out a long sigh.

"I just wanted to feel like a human again before..." As she brought her head down her hair fell over one eye. But he could still see her expression and could have sworn she would cry if she was able to. Grudgingly he laid back down as though surrendering to her will, wondering what in the world he was doing. His eyes wondered back to her as though letting her know he was ready. Before she could take advantage of his willingness, he brought himself back up again on his elbows with a warning.

"No nails though." She nodded in agreement and he laid down on his back again. From where she was standing, he looked as though he was bracing himself for an attack or something. He couldn't help but be curious about what she was going to do next. In one quick movement, he felt his last shred of clothing fall down past his knees, causing him to grip the covers under his hands. She was pleased with how his body had matured. The combination of metal and skin was surprisingly appealing to her. It took everything Edward had to not cover his shame. Unable to look at her he turned his head, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," she assured him, getting him to squint back up at her, his face redder now then ever. When she was done looking him over, she brought her arms on either side of her shoulders. Ed wasn't sure what she was doing until he saw the tight green dress slip off her curves and end up on the floor. He found himself staring at her pale voluptuous body. His mouth hung open as though he wanted to say something but couldn't. Sliding her boots off as well she brought her knee onto the bed forcing his legs apart. Without another word, her mouth reached his and she passionately kissed him. Her one hand snaking up his right side, her skilled fingers made their way to his automail. His mouth pulled away from hers again and he let out a whimper. She had brought her fingers in between the wires of his automail where it connected to his side. Whatever she touched, it sent a painful shock through his nerves. He stared up at her, his amber eyes revealing she had hurt him.

Without an apology, her hand moved away and she brought him back into their kiss. He let out a sigh as if getting beyond the pain and closed his eyes again. Her fingers found other flesh to tease as their kiss became even more intense. Running her hand down the middle of his stomach, her one finger tip pushed into his navel, sending such a burning feeling through his midsection that it stifled his breathing. She felt him respond in a more positive way and her hand moved farther down his body. Once she stopped at his groin, he moaned into her mouth as a feeling swept over him. She felt him hardening in her hand, and his mouth quivered against hers. His face flushed again no longer from embarrassment but from pleasure now.

Her fingers gently caressed his sensitive flesh causing his whole body to jolt under her. When she knew he was ready, she straddled his slender hips. Releasing his mouth, she leaned back, positioning herself over him. He let out a huff, swallowing a breath of fresh air. Right now, he wanted nothing more then to give into his own desires, despite what his mind was telling him. Just wanting to feel loved at this point, he anticipated her next move. He realized he actually needed this. She was as fluid as water, causing him to bring his hips up. Edward tilted his head back as this new sensation took him over. The days events melted from his mind as he couldn't even think straight. She remained still, waiting for him to adjust to being inside of her.

Her memory served her well as she began a steady rhythm, bringing another wave of pleasure that caused his eyes to water. He arched his back, bringing himself deeper inside. Resting her hands on his chest, she could feel his heart beating wildly. Unsure of what to do, his hands moved up her sides, finally resting on her firm breasts. The feeling of his one cold metal hand and then the warmth of his real one drove her even more. Her skin felt surprisingly cool to him as he started sweating. Her lips pulled into a faint grin, as he started grinding himself more into her.

"Mmm, that's it Edward. You're doing so well," she assured him as she brought her head down, planting kisses on his chest, tasting his saltiness on her lips. Edward shifted his weight under her, bringing his legs farther apart. A pleasing sound came from her and she moved up to his neck. He brought his hands around to her back, brushing her hair away and holding her close. This was what she was missing for so long, this feeling of being needed. It drove her to pick up the pace.

"Ohh..God.." She could feel his words vibrating in his throat. The feeling became even more amazing as she pulled away from him, straightening up as a pulsating flooded her body. Ed brought his head up, unsure of what he'd done. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she let out cries of pleasure. It didn't take long for him to follow suit as she increased the friction between them. "L..Lust...wait...ahh" There was almost a panicked look in his eyes as she leaned down to stroke his face.

"It's okay. Just let it happen." He nodded as his whole body seized up. His fingers clung to her hips as an inaudible sound made its way out of his mouth. She could feel him reaching his climax as well, releasing into her. His vision blurred but he could still see her, watching him as though she enjoyed seeing him like this.

It was like nothing he had experienced before as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt spent as though he couldn't put out any more energy if he wanted to. Exhaling sharply, Lust's perfect face came into view and he couldn't keep from staring at her. He was attempting to gather his thoughts but they seemed just out of reach. She brought her hand over, brushing his dampened hair away from his face.

"See Edward, I told you, you were more then capable." He managed a lopsided grin as though nothing else would move. She got up off of him, gracefully disappearing into the bathroom with her clothing in hand. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he sat up slowly, leaning forward on his knees for a minute. His legs were shaky when he rose from the bed and grabbed his boxers at his feet. She emerged from the bathroom within minutes, looking completely put together once more. Like nothing had happened. She leaned against the wall, watching him gather each piece of his clothing from the floor. Finally he finished, adjusting his long sleeve shirt and pulling his hair out from the collar. "Now, what was it you wanted to know?" She made it sound as though she didn't know what he needed from her. Still feeling fatigued, he sat on the edge of the bed again, trying to think straight.

"You know what I want." His voice came out more husky then normal. Part of him wanted to be angry at her obvious question while he just couldn't muster it up. She crossed her arms in front and closed her eyes before answering him.

"If you go to the Command Center, there is an entrance there...and, uh..." She swayed on her heels and finally collapsed on the floor. He moved as fast as he could to her side.

"Lust?" Kneeling next to her, he waited patiently for her to continue.

"No not here..." She forced herself to turn back to him. "My master will not harm your brother yet." She started to cough and covered her mouth.

"But how do you know that?" Shaking her head she smiled ironically to herself.

"Because she is waiting for you." She confirmed in his mind who was behind all of this. "Edward, this is the end for me." He wanted to ask her to wait but he had already seen this happen to Greed as well as Sloth. He knew there was nothing he could do. "Sorry for being such a pain all this time. I always knew you could..." She coughed again, this time worse then the last. His expression became pained, watching her suffer. Finally she looked over at him and smiled contently. "You wwere really good...it's nice having someone here now..." She leaned on him, now trembling. "I..it means I knew who I was..that I existed."

"Lust...I.." He didn't know what to say to her, didn't know what to do but she smiled at him anyway.

"Thank you...Edward." Her body collapsed forward and he kept her from hitting the ground too hard. He closed his eyes, trying to keep it together. Before he knew it she disappeared as though she had never been there with him. Morning light made it's way in through the curtains as he stood up. Clenching his fists at his sides he headed for the door.

"Good bye...Lust."

Author's notes-maybe I am heartless, guess that is up to the readers. By all means let me know what you think.


End file.
